Somente o Sol
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Continuação d´Prometida! Sim, ela veio! me matem agora ok! Começo de namoro cheio de conturbações e uma estranha porém ávida urgência que deixa Harry Potter estranho. Loucuras e amor se misturam nessa fic que mescla o romance e o humor!


**_N/A: Fanfic com a música Somente o Sol da Deborah Blando_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Os passos eram silenciosos e sorrateiros, prendia sua respiração ao máximo para que o som não acordasse as benditas almas com sono leve. Olhava para os lados com os olhos arregalados, esquadrilhando qualquer vulto incomum que poderia ter dentro da sala comunal.

Seus pequenos pés subiram os degraus intermináveis que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino. Seus lábios cheios abriram-se em um sorriso. Onde estava aquela doce e frágil, menina _tímida?_

Suas mãos tocaram a maçaneta fria de metal da porta. Girou-a com cuidado para que não rangesse tanto, até que uma fresta fosse aberta e sua cabeça pudesse penetrar o quarto. A pouca e fraca luz vinha de algumas velas onde a chama era fraca e dançava cada vez mais lenta, enquanto rajadas de vento penetravam pelas grandes janelas abertas.

Seu sorriso aumentou.

Lá estava ele, revirado entre os cobertores vermelhos, as solas brancas dos pés, as pernas cobertas pela calça azul do pijama saíam do colchão, seu dorso estava contorcido e de bruços, seus braços e suas mãos calejadas abraçavam um travesseiro como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Seus cabelos estavam tão bagunçados como nunca e seus lábios estavam levemente abertos. A respiração lenta e regulada e, algumas vezes, soltava um resmungo e se virava.

Os lábios vermelhos foram mordidos pelos dentes brancos.

Um arrepio frio pela espinha se misturou com o calor fervente que ela sentia queimar dentro de si, o que dava contraste ideal do vento gélido do inverno. Ela passou os olhos pelos cantos do quarto procurando qualquer sinal de algum observador.

Nada.

Nem o leve som do farfalhar de folhas nem as ondulações do lago.

Espremeu seu corpo o mais que pode pela pequena fresta, a fim de que se abrisse mais à porta sem que ela rangesse, e tudo o que a ruiva não queria era olhar a cara amassada de seu irmão soltando labaredas de fogo.

Esgueirou-se com cuidado e deixou a porta entreaberta, seus passos sorrateiros fizeram-na chegar até seu destino e seus pequenos e pálidos dedos retiraram uma ponta do lençol que jazia no chão.

Sua respiração foi presa quando o moreno soltou um resmungo, pode ver, pelas ondulações da camisa apertada do pijama, cada músculo viril dos braços grossos e longos dele, viu como seu peito subia e descia, agora que estava reto em sua cama.

Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso maroto quando suas pernas se flexionaram e subiram na cama.

Seus dedos fecharam o dossel atrás de si.

_Somente o Sol _

_Você e eu_

_Eu quero mergulhar_

_Num beijo seu_

Seus olhos foram abertos em um rompante e sua voz morreu quando ele pode mirar um par de orbes castanhos e um sorriso extremamente maroto.

Sua mente ainda tentava processar os fatos, mas como ele ainda se encontrava em um torpor absoluto, aquilo realmente era um fato único.

Ele estava na sua cama, dormindo em um sono sem sonhos quando sentiu o ar se esgotar e um peso sob seu abdômen, abriu os olhos em um rompante e viu seu mundo embaçado, onde um contorno vermelho contrastava com o falso breu.

Sentiu algo ser colocado sobre seu nariz e conseguiu ver o mundo clarear e pode vislumbrar um rosto arteiro apoiado em um par de braços cruzados que jaziam sobre o seu peito, agora arfante.

Seus lábios não puderam deixar de se abrir em um sorriso tão maroto quando o da ruiva.

Os braços grossos do moreno deixaram seu estado de torpor e foram para baixo de seu travesseiro, fazendo sua cabeça ser levantada alguns centímetros.

Seus cabelos estavam mais desarrumados do que nunca, igual quando ele descia de sua vassoura. Pode ver os olhos castanhos da ruiva se fixarem em seus lábios enquanto os úmidos lábios dela tremiam um pouco.

O sorriso maroto aumentou.

- O que é que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?

Uma da mãos frias dela foram para os cabelos bagunçados do moreno e seus dedos se enroscaram entre as madeixas negras.

- Oras, será _que eu não posso visitar o meu namorado?_! Isso se chama _preconceito_!- Seus lábios ficaram franzidos e as mãos do moreno saíram da cabeça e deslizaram, sorrateiramente, pelas coxas da ruiva e pressionaram as laterais da cintura.

- Olha a mão boba, Harry...- Ela falou com a voz rouca enquanto seus cabelos roçaram no rosto áspero, levemente acinzentado, do rapaz.

- Não banque a casta, Gina.- A voz rouca dele e os lábios firmes e cheios de Harry estavam próximos do lóbulo de sua orelha. Seus poros ficaram arrepiados e um tremor passou pela sua coluna vertebral.

- Você se meteu na armadilha do coiote, Minha querida.- Os lábios do moreno pressionaram o lóbulo da orelha da ruiva, arrancando um gemido baixo e involuntário dos lábios dela.- Agora, agüente as conseqüências.

- Então quer dizer, aqui e agora, que eu sou sua presa?- Os cabelos rubros viraram uma cortina onde o rosto de Harry estava emoldurado e alguns fios rebeldes roçavam nas linhas grossas.

- Não... Mas, não brinque com fogo, ruiva...- Os olhos verdes ficaram cerrados enquanto a cabeça dela cedia cada vez mais, podia ver o quão úmidos os lábios vermelhos e cheios estavam, ouvindo o coração dela ser comprimido contra seu peito, os olhos castanhos ficarem com um brilho especial e a respiração rasa, arfante, febril se misturando com o hálito fresco, enquanto as pequenas mãos massageavam a nuca do rapaz e fazia seus poros ficarem arrepiados.

- E se eu lhe disser que eu sou quente?- mais alguns milímetros, apenas alguns milímetros e aquela vontade louca de explorar a boca daquela ruiva seria saciada. Se ela lhe dissesse que era quente? Pois, ele agüentava. Afinal, depois dos resmungos a ruivinha sempre cedia a ele, e como ele sempre falava, era graças ao _charme dos Potters_!

- Eu lhe digo que eu estou fervendo.

Foi quando a posição se inverteu, não soube como, mas fez o corpo da ruiva tombar no colchão enquanto os lábios do moreno a torturavam, se deliciando com o gosto doce e o cheiro inebriante da pele pálida e fresca.

Podia sentir aqueles dedos pequenos passeando pelo seu corpo cabeludo e se perderem entre as madeixas, ou quando as unhas decidiam parar de passear e começavam a arranhar sua nuca.

_Eu vejo luzes_

_Quando te sonho_

_Misturo as cores_

_Que o amor me deu_

Ele desceu mais os lábios para beijar o lóbulo da orelha. Era bom sentir o vento soturno nas suas costas enquanto pressionava o corpo bem torneado de Gina entre o seu. Era bom ver as mãos dela querendo penetrar em busca da pele por dentro da sua camisa, de ver as pernas dela se enroscando com as suas, a respiração fraca, os gemidos que a garganta não conseguia reprimir e quando ela soltava, era bem perto dos ouvidos do moreno. Ele descia as mãos e massageava a cintura de leve, podia sentir o cheiro bom vindo dela, de como o suor começava a evaporar, de como as unhas dela passavam pelo seu coro cabeludo, e de quando os lábios dela alcançavam algum vestígio de pele dele.

Ela não podia sair dali, mas também não queria sair dali! Ter o corpo forte dele pressionando o seu naquela cama era como ter o inverno e o verão ao mesmo tempo, o calor dos lábios molhados dele descendo pela sua pele, indo para o pescoço e as mãos frias dele brincando de dedilhar cada parte da sua cintura, de falar palavras incompreensíveis, de roçar o nariz na sua nuca, de roçar as coxas, de ter os cabelos úmidos dele em sua face, os raios da lua iluminando o lago, a respiração fraca e ofegante dele, os gemidos que ele soltava enquanto apertava um montinho de pele entre os lábios...

Era tão macia, a pele dela era macia e fresca, doce... Como era doce. Ele sempre gostava de escorregar os lábios pelo pescoço, de forçar os dentes para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha, de ronronar junto ao ouvido da ruiva e sentir as unhas dela procurando alguma brecha para que ela pudesse explorar todo o peitoral do moreno para que as pequenas e sedosas mãos frias dela entrassem em contato com a sua pele. Era bom sentir o cheiro dela sendo inalado pelos seus pulmões, seu nariz roçar na pele fresca da ruiva e seus ouvidos detectarem os gemidos baixos e fracos, de ver uma parte esbranquiçada quando os dentes alvos mordiscavam o lábio inferior para que sua garganta não soltassem nada prolongado demais. Mas, quando ela abria os olhos castanhos brilhantes e via os orbes verdes escuros de Harry lhe fitando, suas mãos largavam a parte de explorar as costas dele e o puxaram pela gravata para poder mordiscar com alguma força. Harry, então, apertou a cintura dela com os braços fortes acoplando as coxas dela lentamente...

- Harry...- Ele sentiu um arrepio correr sua medula quando as mãos dela passavam lentamente pela sua nuca e os dedos frágeis que o tiravam do sério começarem a percorrer seus cabelos e arranhar o coro cabeludo. Harry forçou mais os lábios no começo do ombro, sentia o cheiro lhe entorpecendo e seu corpo ficar mole pressionando o dela mais naquela cama. A voz doce, o sussurro que podia ser um pequeno gemido, para ele ecoava de outra forma, como se fosse um súplica sensual provindo daqueles lábios inchados e vermelhos.

Ele deslizou a sua boca até a dela, os lábios à polegadas do dela, a respiração de cada um era sentida na face do outro, os tórax estavam arfantes, cada músculo doía por não poder ser encostado na pele do outro, os olhos afogueados e o suor que se misturavam.

Ela roçou os pequenos lábios nos dele, os dedos saíram dos cabelos e percorreram a lateral da face, do pescoço, os ombros, o antebraço até se entrelaçou nos dedos dele...

Os corpos já arqueavam, o sangue já fervilhava nas veias e nas artérias, os pulmões buscavam ar com uma intensidade tamanha...

_Somente o Sol O_

_Sol...percebeu_

Ela sentia que não iria agüentar por mais tempo. Sentia suas barreiras desaparecerem quando ele se aproximou dela. Para que palavras? Voe voe??? quando os olhos cerrados se fecharam e também fecham os dela. O toque quente do roçar dos lábios era ao mesmo tempo delicado e simples. Sentiu quando ele pressionou o lábio inferior dentro dos dele, sentiu a quentura passar pelo seu corpo quando a língua morna dele passou entre seus lábios e roçou na sua. Era como saborear uma fruta, uma doce e suculenta fruta e que o desejo de mordê-la, provar seu sabor fosse tão necessário quanto o ar que respirasse. Pode sentir quando a língua dele explorava cada canto conhecido de sua boa e que tocava em pontos estratégicas que a faziam soltar gemidos abafados. Sentiu suas costas arquearem quando os braços dele subiram para sua nuca e a levantaram. Sentia choques toda vez que os toques das línguas se tornavam cada vez mais constantes,. Sentia como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo enquanto acoplava suas pernas nas dele.

- Harry...- O som foi abafado pelas bocas coladas, o suor se misturando e a pele fervendo, as línguas se tocando em uma dança frenética e descompassada, os espasmos soltos e longos eram abafados, os cheiros se misturando, as mãos tocando a pele de um jeito cada vez mais ávido, cada vez mais provocante.

Eles sabiam que não podiam resistir por muito tempo.

_Eu não te espero_

_Como eu te quero_

_O meu deserto_

_Em sua imensidão_

- Harry, ACORDA!- As pálpebras subiram e levantaram alguma vezes, por que seus olhos não conseguiam ver tudo certo. Viu os contornos das mãos daquela maldita voz colocarem algo sobre seu nariz. Seu mundo ficou claro e a primeira coisa que fez foi virar os orbes e se deparar com a cara de... Rony.

Toda a imagem de ter os lábios de Gina entre os seus sendo sugados com fervor desapareceu quando ele viu... Rony. Por que, o filho de uma mãe, o acordou ali?... Quando ele já tinha os dedos dentro da blusa dela, percorrendo toda a costa fina e macia, as coxas dela roçando nas dele, as mãos dela indo para o peitoral e o acordam...e quem o acorda?

- RONY! POR QUE VOCE FOI ME ACORDAR LOGO...LOGO...LOGO NAQUELA _HORA!_- Harry descobriu que estava gritando. Mas não era para menos! Ele tinha Gina Weasley nos seus braços, apertando sua cintura, roçando sua boca na dele e Rony o acordava. Ou era maldição, ou ele era azarado mesmo!

- Foi um sonho...- Ele falou em um fiasco de voz. Tudo tinha sido um sonho, a entrada dela no quarto, o modo como o provocara, de como ele a torturara até que ele a beijasse...E o maldito irmão dela fazia a questão de lhe acordar... LOGO QUANDO ELE ESTAVA DEIXANDO DE SER _PURO._

- Ihhh, Qual é, Harry, endoidou? Ou a crise de abstinência que você tá sofrendo por que a Gina voltou pra casa no Natal e deixou você aqui, tá te deixando biruta?- Um sorriso malicioso cruzou a face do ruivo.

Natal? Casa?

A mente de Harry sempre fora lenta pela manhã.

Foi quando os dados começaram a processar e Harry começou a entender a situação. Eles estavam no Natal e para desespero do moreno, Gina decidira passar o Natal em casa, logo quando ele tinha _tantos_ PLANOS! PLANOS QUE ENVOLVIAM UMA SALA PRECISA E UMA CERTA RUIVA FOGOSA EM SEU BRAÇO SUSPIRANDO CADA VEZ QUE ELE BEIJASSE ALGUM VESTÍGIO DE PELE. As mãos do moreno se fecharam e se abriram. E quem foi à mente brilhante que dera a idéia a sua "pimentinha" como ele a apelidara quando ela ficava com raiva.

Sua mente formulou a pergunta e também lhe deu a resposta.

- Rony...- Ele falou em um fio de voz ameaçador. O ruivo olhou pra ele com os olhos arregalados.

Harry respirou fundo, uma duas, três, quatro vezes e nada, sua respiração ia ficando cada vez mais irregular e suas mãos começavam a ficar esbranquiçadas de tanto fechar o punho.

- Harry?

- Rony... SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!- Aquela raiva contida explodiu de uma forma que o ruivo olhou de uma forma abobada.

- Cara, se você fosse uma garota, eu ia te dizer que tava com...TPM!- Fechou a porta antes de de levar um travesseiro na cara, mas ainda conseguiu dizer a última palavra.

A franja do moreno caiu por cima de seus olhos enquanto ele se deitava na cama novamente de um forma um tanto brusca. Colocou os braços torneados para trás e cruzou as pernas.

- Cara, eu vou ficar maluco! Eu não acredito que aquele filho da mãe desgraçado, que eu considerava meu melhor amigo, que estava comigo em todas as horas, aprontou uma dessa comigo! EU TO FICANDO MALUCO POR ESTAR FALANDO COM UM BANDO DE PAREDES!

O moreno suspirou enquanto tirava os cabelos com a mão, enquanto se encostava à cabeceira da cama. Voltou a colocar os braços para trás de sua cabeça.

- Droga!- Seu último ano no castelo e ficava daquele jeito! Chateado, entediado, enfadado. Podia estar aproveitando o frio aquecendo uma certa pessoa com uma cabeleira vermelha em seus braços. Seus lábios se repuxaram para o lado enquanto sues olhos voltaram a ser cobertos pela franja insistente e despenteada.

Mas aquilo era charme.

Uma parte do charme dos Potters, oras, se o seu pai tinha conseguido que sua mãe, que era dura na queda, caísse na onda daquele mala sem alça, ele faria Gina ser dele! Agora, o único problema era: Como?

Levantou o dorso e saiu da cama.

_Sombras na areia_

_A lua cheia_

_Te quero dias_

_Noites de paixão_

Enquanto sentia o contraste de seus pés quentes contra o piso gélido do quarto via as torrentes de neve se acumulando nas grandes janelas do dormitório. Abriu o guarda-roupa e enquanto retirava uma calça comprida e um suéter quente que a Sra. Weasley tinha lhe mandado observou um pequeno retrato.

Era recente, pois as cores do outono ainda estavam no seu apogeu. Enquanto Hogwarts se espelhava atrás do casal, os cabelos longos e ruivos de uma garota pareciam tirá-la do sério para que ficassem de forma ajeitada. Os cabelos do garoto voavam ao ritmo do vento e de vez em quando ele passava as fortes e longas mãos calejadas para deixá-los assentados. Mas só os deixavam mais assanhados como se tivessem acabado de descer de uma vassoura.

Não que isso realmente preocupasse a ruiva a sua frente.

Vê-la ali, numa posição confortável, com os dedos finos e macios entrelaçados no seu. Da pele pálida contrastando contra a cor seca e tristonha do outono.

Ela estava ali, deitada no peito definido dele, com os orbes cerrados e um sorriso ameno no rosto. Sentindo o aroma doce e ao mesmo tempo sensual de uma ruiva, os lábios de moreno se repuxavam em um sorriso enquanto beijava o topo da cabeleira ruiva e sorria.

Aquela era uma de suas lembranças mais felizes...

Harry largou a calça na gaveta e pegou a foto. Passou a mão vazia pelos olhos e pelas bochechas ásperas e cinzentas pela barba por fazer enquanto dava um sorriso calmo para foto.

- Isso aqui tem que ter um lugar muito melhor do que a minha gaveta!

Deu uma olhada de esguelha para o espelho preso na porta do guarda-roupa.

Parecia, para Harry, que aquele era o dia para suas recordações virem a sua mente. Lembrou-se de um menino de onze anos se mirando ali pela primeira vez.

Quanta coisa havia mudado.

Agora, graças ao quadribol, ele deixara de ser aquele menino franzina e raquítico. Adquirira mais músculos do que da última vez que se vira. Seu peitoral estava definido e liso, seu pescoço, longo e grosso separando os ombros largos e os membros definidos dos braços fortes e aconchegantes. Seu queixo estava firme e uma parte acinzentada se alastrava pelas suas bochechas e contrastava com os lábios carnudos, firmes e macios. Seus olhos, verdes escuros, adquiriam um brilho misterioso e matreiro e como Gina dissera, era sexy, pois nunca se sabia o que ele estava pensando.

Agora, as duas íris verdes de Harry combinavam com seu humor. Ora eram verdes claros quando estava concentrado em algo importante, quando voltavam a sua cor normal, os verde esmeraldas indicavam que a rivalidade tomara conta de seu ser, e os verdes escuros eram só para ela. Para uma ruiva matreira que ele adorava roubar beijos das curvas suntuosas e dos lábios macios.

E agora, quando os cabelos negros se despenteavam para os lados e a franja grande cobria seus olhos, deixando apenas o breu verde de suas pupilas e um sorriso sedento se alastrar por seus lábios. que finalmente podiam dizer que esse era o verdadeiro Harry Potter. O músculos rijos se acentuavam sob o corpo esguio e alto. O abdômen definido e as pernas grossas davam novos ares para aquele Harry.

_Somente a Lua...nua_

_Entendeu_

E subitamente uma imagem lhe veio à mente.

Seus olhos. Aqueles orbes castanhos que ele adorava vê-los ficar com um brilho estonteante quando ela ficara corada. De beijar a nuca e deixar um leve rastro úmido ate o lóbulo da orelha e morder a pontinha até deixá-la vermelha. Do hálito quente, quase afogueado, quase febril tocando a pele dela, fazendo seus poros se arrepiarem e levantarem.

Fazendo-a revirar os olhos e passar a ponta rosada e úmida da língua pelos seus lábios secos enquanto dedos trêmulos e quentes passeavam pelos seus cabelos e alguns fios dos longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos caiam pelo decote da blusa apertada e iam em direção à curva perfeita dos seios e outros grudavam em sua face pelo suor frio enquanto podia ouvir a respiração ruidosa dela junto ao seu ouvido, dos gemidos e das arfadas.

Harry sorriu ao se lembrar das mãos passeando pela cintura nua e de como as unhas dela cravavam em sua nuca.

- Essa pimentinha ainda vai me endoidar! Eu acho que eu to virando masoquista...- Harry contemplou sua face séria com os músculos enrijecidos da face do garoto que se transformara em um homem.

_O meu corpo pede o seu calor_

_O meu corpo pede... o seu calor,_

_o seu calor_

Aquele café-da-manhã tinha um gosto especial. Não pelo lado bom, afinal ser a parede que separava Rony e Hermione não era o que Harry tinha planejado para passar o seu Natal, afinal... ele tinha que improvisar e talvez se pudesse dar uma passadinha rápida por um certo jardim conseguiria dar seu segundo presente de Natal para uma certa pessoa...

- E então, Harry.- O moreno foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz grossa de Rony ao seu lado.- Já saiu da TPM?- O ruivo riu da face carrancuda de Harry. A franja caiu em seus olhos dando-lhe um ar ameaçador que fez as gargalhadas de Rony cessarem do mesmo modo que começaram.

Rony tomou fôlego e começou a falar:

- Cara, você ta estressado. Eu até entendo pelo lado do Quadribol e tudo mais. Mas diz aí!- Rony deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Harry que se dobrou pela dor.- A _Gininha_ ta dando uma crise de _abstinência_ em você, é?

Harry bufou de raiva. Aquilo já era demais!

Afastou a cadeira da mesa de uma forma brusca enquanto saia do salão comunal arrastando olhares curiosos atrás de si.

Uma raiva profunda lhe invadiu. Gostava de Rony como se ele fosse seu irmão mas detestava quando o amigo começava a meter o dedo no seu namoro. Afinal, ele não metia o dedo no namoro dele com Hermione... mas, desde quando aquele vai e vem de brigas e beijos era namoro? Harry realmente não considerava que fosse.

O moreno bufou ao encostar-se à parede e fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava e arqueava as costas. Deixando os cabelos cobrirem seus olhos e que seus pensamentos começassem a se dirigir para algo que ele queria não ter que pensar.

Na futura guerra.

_O meu beijo pede um beijo seu_

_O meu beijo pede..._

Colocou as madeixas ruivas para trás da orelha. O clima frio de Hogwarts fazia seu corpo se contorcer dentro da capa grossa e do suéter quente em sua garganta. Mas seus lábios, já meio ressecados pelo clima frio, se abriram em um sorriso enquanto suas mãos retiravam as luvas e estalavam seus dedos de uma forma discreta.

Andou com passos leves e silenciosos. Deixando o cachecol desfazer em volta do seu pescoço enquanto guardava as luvas negras no bolso do sobretudo.

Chegou por trás e pode sentir o aroma cítrico da colônia masculina e o cheiro forte do café misturando em seu corpo se desprendendo do mesmo, quando as torrentes de ar passavam por ele no hall de entrada do castelo.

Conhecia aqueles cabelos desarrumados que seus dedos pálidos contrastavam perfeitamente quando se enroscavam ali, as costas largas que ela arranhava com as unhas quando os beijos daqueles lábios grossos e firmes apertavam um montante de pele entre eles.

Ela conhecia bem os braços fortes e desleixados do moreno a sua frente enquanto emolduravam sua cintura e a traziam mais para perto, ou a prendia contra a parede de uma forma brusca tentando explorar mais avidamente locais estratégicos para que os gemidos de Gina fossem mais altos e mais prolongados.

Os dedos dela passearam pela nuca dele e pode ver quando sua coluna se tornou ereta. As pontas quentes dedilharam os cabelos até chegar perto dos olhos e os tamparem.

Seus orbes adquiriam um brilho peculiar quando sentiu os poros do moreno se levantarem em contraste com o frio e sua pele quente. Ela realmente agradecia a idéia de ter voltado para Hogwarts uma semana antes do fim das férias.

Pode sentir as mãos dele dedilharem sua cintura e imaginou que aqueles lábios rosados já estariam úmidos pela ponta rosa da língua que passara por ali deixando um rastro quente e que eles já estariam abertos em um sorriso matreiro.

- Adivinha quem é?- Ela sussurrou junto à orelha dele enquanto soprava e roçava os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele.

_Somente o sol_

_Aconteceu_

_Eu que esperava tanto um beijo seu_

Harry sorriu enquanto sentia uma onda de choques lhe acometer desde o começo de sua espinha até o fim. Suas mãos estavam para trás e apertaram a cintura delgada da ruiva mais forte. Sentiu quando os dedos dela começavam a escorregar pela sua pele deixando um rastro quente do desejo que voltara a tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

Harry se virou e pode ver a figura alta e esguia de Gina. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos e por cima dos ombros, deixando uma cascata ondulada emoldurar o rosto de anjo com um sorriso travesso nos lábios avermelhados e carnudos.

- Eu não preciso advinha quem é...- Ele deu um passo à frente a fazendo recuar.

- Ah,_ isso _eu sei que você não precisa. Mas...- Ela recuou mais quando ele deu mais um passo e colocou as mãos dentro do casaco.

- Esta fugindo de mim? _Pimentinha?-_ Gina desfez o sorriso.

Aquele apelido odiado a fazia sempre quebrar o clima; Harry sorriu ao ver as faces vermelhas de raiva contida que fazia seu sangue subir a cabeça e as bochechas ficarem da mesma cor rubra dos cabelos ondulados que tinha alguns fios vermelhos caindo em seus olhos.

- Me diz uma coisa, Harry? Você é _tapado_ assim mesmo desde que nasceu ou aprendeu com o Rony? EU JÁ LHE DISSE MAIS DE MIL VEZES QUE EU ODEIO ESSE MALDITO APELIDO!- Ela gritou e bufou de raiva enquanto colocava os cabelos por trás da orelha.

O sorriso matreiro de Harry aumentou.

Era incrível como aquela fila de dentes brancos em perfeita harmonia deixavam-na furiosa.

_Ondas se quebram_

_Nuvens passeiam_

_Por onde o nosso amor amanheceu_

Harry encurralou a ruiva em um dos corredores escuros. O sol fraco do inverno não conseguia abater a escuridão parcial com sua luz opaca e pálida. Estavam no primeiro andar e Gina ainda não tinha perdido a pose empertigada depois da menção do apelido detestado.

Harry colocou uma mão na parede, fazendo-na ficar em um beco sem saída. Seu cabelos foram para frente e ele se curvou até que ficasse da altura da ruiva enquanto sentia o perfume adocicado emanar do corpo bem moldado de Gina e seus poros começarem a se levantar de excitação.

- Olha aqui, _Harryzinho_. Se você acha que seus truques de sedução baratos vão funcionar comigo, vá se ferrar!

- Mas, _Gininha_, eu não estou fazendo nada! Estou?- Ele aproximou o corpo do dela e pode sentir a respiração febril que começava a emanar da garota, junto com o hálito morno.

Ela podia praguejar o suficiente mas o moreno sabia muito bem como desfazer aquela cara carrancuda ser substituída por gemidos arfantes e rápidos. Ele só precisava beijar certos pontos, fazer com que seus dedos tocassem em certos lugares que a faziam revirar os olhos e estava tudo bem.

Realmente.

Agora ele tinha certeza de que seu Natal ia ser bem aproveitado!

_Somente o sol... o sol_

_Percebeu_

Por mais que Gina sustentasse o olhar firme, suas pernas já começavam a balançar quando as rajadas de vento traziam o cheiro forte e cítrico que desprendia do corpo do garoto a sua frente para embriagar suas narinas. O simples encostar das peles era o bastante para que sua voz morresse em sua garganta e que seus membros tremessem e começassem a gotejar o suor frio.

Mas, não era isso que ele estava fazendo...

Harry não encostava os dedos na pele dela, nem roçava a sua com a mesma. Seus dedos longos pareciam percorrer e criar um campo magnético diante do frio que a estação proporcionava. Era como se o calor que os corpos exalavam fosse o suficiente para que seus lábios doessem por não poderem sentir a textura firme, Seus dedos ardiam pela ânsia de cravar as unhas na pele grossa e áspera do moreno onde os olhos verdes escuros e misteriosos que, pra ela, deixavam-no extremamente sexy brilhavam matreiros como se algum plano mirabolante estivesse em sua cabeça.

_O meu corpo pede o seu calor_

_O meu corpo pede..._

Para Harry era divertido voltar ali. Ali, onde aconteceu o primeiro beijo dos dois. Foi ali, quando ele pegara uma detenção para limpar as molduras e deu um sorriso satisfeito quando viu que não estaria sozinho ao ver a cara carrancuda de uma certa ruiva cujas orelhas pareciam a ponto de explodir de tanta raiva acumulada.

Foi quando as gotas de suor já escorriam pelo rosto e umedeciam os cabelos fazendo-os emoldurar a face, enquanto os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos murmuravam palavras inexpressíveis e inaudíveis demais para que Harry pudesse procurar o significado e entender o que ela dizia.

Ela gritou com ele, esperneou, xingo-o até que os ouvidos de Harry, cansados de tantos xingamentos ficassem fartos e suas pernas começassem a dar passadas longas e rápidas até ela pressionando-a contra a parede de uma forma brusca e colando seus lábios nos dela de uma forma rude

Não importava o perigo que Filch representava e nem o sermão que eles iriam levar se fossem apanhados. Parecia que toda aquela loucura deixava sua adrenalina subir para seu cérebro acabando com os últimos vestígios de sanidade ainda existentes ali, aquela sensação corria pelas suas veias e artéria, seu sangue ferveu nos vasos fazendo com que ele apertasse mais a cintura da ruiva contra seu corpo e sua garganta não poderia conter mais os gemidos baixos e curtos. A mão livre procurava sem cessar um vestígio existente de pele para que pudesse sentir o quão macias eram ao seu toque.

Era como se uma torrente elétrica atravessasse seu corpo enquanto os ventos soturnos uivavam sobre as copas das árvores na floresta proibida.

Ele queria sentir aquilo novamente.

- Então, meu bem...- Ele passou os olhos pelo corpo de Gina.- Não vai dar nenhum beijinho no seu namorado que estava tão triste pela sua partida repentina...- O moreno sorriu semicerrando os olhos e fazendo com que uma fina linha tênue tomasse conta de sua íris.

Harry encostou a cabeça no braço apoiado na parede. As mechas negras fizeram uma sombra projetar-se em uma parte de sua face. Só era possível ver o brilho matreiro do orbe escondido ali. A voz grossa do rapaz ecoou mais marota do que era antes.

- Você realmente não sabe o quanto eu pensei em você...- Ele deixou o dedo indicador descer pelos contornos do rosto até alcançar os lábios.

_O seu calor, o seu calor_

Estava difícil manter a pose impassível.

Seus pulmões já buscavam ar de uma forma rápida e necessária. Seus olhos estavam se fechando com mais freqüência e quando os baixavam a visão que tinha eram os lábios firmes e carnudos do moreno. Os orbes castanhos já estavam demorando demais quando observavam a fina abertura da curva que os lábios dele deixavam a mostra. Seu punho se fechava quando a ponta rosada e úmida da língua dele passeava pelos lábios deixando um rastro quente.

Ela tentava manter o coração calmo enquanto sua pressão sangüínea estourava.

Mas era a hora de reagir.

Agora era só saber: como?

O corpo se deslocou da parede e ficou em frente ao dele.

- Ora, Harry...- Os lábios de Gina fizeram um bico enquanto as mãos pequenas foram para a fivela do cinto.- Você não acha...- As mãos ávidas dela subiram para o abdômen e desabotoaram o primeiro botão. Era espaço suficiente para que as mãos doloridas e quentes dela tocassem a pele dele.

Gina sentiu os poros de Harry se levantarem.

-...Que eu!- As sobrancelhas dela se uniram enquanto sua voz infantil tinha uma conotação totalmente chocada. As mãos subiram pelo peitoral definido retirando a parte da camisa de dentro da calça.- ...A _sua_ Gina!- As unhas dela arranharam o dorso nas laterais. Harry soltou um gemido curto e baixo.- Que eu ia deixar essa coisinha _míope_- Harry abriu os olhos em um rompante. As unhas dela arranharam com mais força as laterais.-...Que eu ia deixar esse cretino maníaco sexual à solta- Ela cravou as unhas na pele dele.- ...Por toda Hogwarts?

- AII, _GINA_! TA VIRANDO _MASOQUISTA_?- Harry se descolou da parede enquanto puxava os braços dela para fora de sua camisa. Franziu o cenho enquanto massageava a parte da barriga onde as marcas das unhas de Gina estavam.

A ruiva mantinha seus orbes cerrados e os lábios contraídos.

_O meu beijo pede um beijo seu_

_O meu beijo pede..._

Harry realmente não entendia as mulheres. E Gina, era um completo mistério.

Em uma hora ela estava toda derretida em seus braços, no outro ela estava com os olhos cerrados e a fúria exalando de seu corpo como se aquele ataque fosse algo óbvio! E ainda por cima, o machucava!?

Mas isso não constrangia Harry, afinal ele já estava acostumado com os insultos porque parecia que a boca dela tinha um gosto peculiar e agridoce de morangos meio esverdeados. E retirando o gosto dos lábios dela, o moreno não podia negar como ela ficava bela com aqueles dentes brancos enfileirados corretamente formando uma fina linha perigosamente tentadora, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam coradas e os cabelos caíam para frente e emolduravam o rosto.

Estranhamente, ele sorriu.

Os orbes de Gina arregalaram-se quando ele sorriu e colocou os braços, preguiçosamente, dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans deixando a parte da barriga onde os músculos se dividiam descoberta e onde fosse possível ver o umbigo fundo sob a camisa negra.

Harry passou uma mão pelos cabelos deixando a cicatriz em forma de raio a mostra. Os cabelos voltaram mais despenteados e caíram em cima dos orbes verdes do rapaz.

- Gina... meu amor...- A voz grossa, baixa e rouca começou a falar.- Você realmente sabe quebrar o clima!- Harry encostou-se à mesma parede flexionando uma das pernas e apoiando o pé na parede.

- Minha linda, você esta ficando paranóica! Primeiro: Eu até aceito que você me xingue e tudo mais, porque eu sei que é da boca para fora.- Ele suspirou.- Segundo: Você sabe que eu sou louco por você. Não tem razão para ciúmes, _meu docinho de abóbora..._

Harry gargalhou por dentro. Atingira o ponto fraco de Gina. Duas coisas que ela odiava.

- CIÚMES? DE VOCÊ? Ora, não me faça rir, _Potter_.- Ela falou como se cuspisse o nome. Como se fosse algo envenenado em sua boca.- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso repleto de malícia.

- Oras, Gatinha... Assim você me ofende!- Ele viu Gina revirar os olhos.- Eu sou seu amor!- A voz de Harry continha uma falsa indignação.- Seu Deus Grego, sua fofura. Eu sou lindo, gostoso, gentil, galante, charmoso...

- Modesto.- Gina o cortou falando entre os dentes.

- Bem...- Ele gritou os orbes para cima. Um estranho ar de inocência pairando sobre o rapaz.- É o que _elas_ falam... Sabe, as _garotas _são bem mais gentis que você, Gina

A ruiva fuzilou-lhe com os olhos.

- É...- Ele abriu mais o sorriso.- Elas estavam tão deprimidas, tadinhas... que eu, na posição de um cavalheiro que sou...

Harry virou os orbes para a ruiva. Ela parecia preste a explodir.

Do jeitinho que Harry gostava.

_Somente o sol_

_Você e eu_

Ela não estava ouvindo aquilo.

Era realmente impossível que ela, Virginia Weasley estivesse ouvindo aquilo. Harry não seria capaz de fazer o que ele disse. Rony não deixaria! mas...- Gina se empertigou.- E se Rony não soubesse que Harry estava fazendo aquilo?

Sua respiração começou a ficar falha e seu cérebro não podia aceitar aquilo.

Mas ele ia pagar...

Ah,se ia!

Seus olhos pareciam arder em chamas ao ver o sorriso debochado do moreno. O olhar malando alastrando-se pelo seu corpo como uma vistoria bem feita parecia impregnar o local, enquanto a ruiva bufava de forma ameaçadora. Se o olhar que ela lançou a Harry matasse, com certeza ele já estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

Quem ele pensava que era? O mundo não girava em volta do umbigo de Harry Potter. Ou girava? Mas isso não importava! Por isso, ela, Virginia Molly Weasley iria provar para aquele garoto presunçoso e metido, que seu um pedaço de mal caminho e garanhão não era nada do que ele estava dizendo. Quando ela terminasse, talvez o bonitão nem voltasse a abrir os olhos.

A idéia realmente agradou Gina.

_Eu quero mergulhar num beijo seu_

O moreno gargalhava por dentro. Era impossível não rir da face vermelha emoldurada pelos cabelos rubros de Gina.

Aquilo era a diversão de Harry! Deixá-la furiosa. Harry sabia do ciúme incontrolável da ruiva e quão atraente ela ficava daquele jeito.

Ela deu uma passada firme enquanto apontava o dedo para o nariz dele.

- Olhe aqui seu cretino...- Harry abriu mais o sorriso.

Foi em um rompante. Em um momento, Gina estava apontando para ele. Segundos depois, o baque surdo das costas dela batendo contra a parede de pedras fria foi ouvido.

- GROSSO!- A voz de Gina foi sufocada pelo corpo de Harry. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados pela surpresa e pela raiva.

- Ora, Gina..- Harry prendeu os pulsos dela com uma das mãos. A outra desabotoou os primeiros dois botões do casaco de lã revelando o colo pálido e nu.

Harry umedeceu os lábios.

- Você é um cretino, Harry! O maior que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer.- Sua voz estava branda. Ela lutava para conter os gemidos baixos e longos presos na garganta.

- Hmm...Hmm...- Harry murmurou enquanto prendia um montinho de carne nos lábios fazendo-na arquear sob o toque da língua quente e macia. A mão livre escorregou pelas laterais e encontrou uma brecha no suéter para massagear a cintura da moça.

Os lábios dele já corriam para o pescoço de uma maneira lenta e deixando um rastro lustroso no colo.

- O que foi, Harry? Menininhas com saias praguejadas te deixam excitado?- A voz era sarcástica mas ela sentia que não podia controlar mais seus impulsos. Seu coração batia em um ritmo totalmente descompassado enquanto suas veias e artérias pareciam que iam explodir em seu corpo.

- Você não sabe o quanto, Gina...- Ele murmurou de uma forma rouca e baixa que fez os olhos de Gina se esbugalharem e se fecharem quando seus poros subiram ao sentir os lábios quentes dele morderem o lóbulo da orelha esquerda.

_Ondas se quebram_

_Nuvens passeiam_

_Por onde o nosso amor amanheceu_

Aquilo era... divertido! Delicioso e divertido. O rastro de fogo que a pele dela emitia era como se fosse uma doce fruta suculenta que cada pedaço tocado pelos lábios do moreno à frente, o sangue ficava preso nas partes onde ele apertava enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas curvas laterais e tocavam, com os dedos calejados, o começo da coxa.

Ele podia sentir todos os seus músculos se contraindo contra o corpo dela. O cheiro doce e excitante desprendido do corpo dela se misturava com o ar enquanto o suor que já começava a exalar de seu corpo deixava mais a mostra o peitoral definido e a pele grossa roçando contra a fina dela.

Ouviu um gemido curto e baixo.

Sorriu antes de fechar as órbitas com as pálpebras. Ela estava começando a ceder.

Sentiu as mãos dela, quentes, passando por suas costas de um jeito leve até as unhas fincarem em sua carne. Ouviu os gemidos arfantes quando seus dentes morderam o lóbulo da orelha enquanto enroscava suas pernas grossas e longas com as dela e roçava as coxas na dela. Sua língua deixava um rastro quente indo para as bochechas e enquanto se beijavam os lábios pressionavam mais a carne da pele.

Abriu os olhos e a olhou.

Sua mão subiu pela cintura até tocar um ponto junto às costas e a desprendeu da parede fria e a pressionou contra o corpo dele.

Gina sentiu seu corpo contra os músculos delineados do peitoral enquanto suas pernas e coxas se acoplavam nas dele.

- Ainda está com raiva de mim, querida?- Ele perguntou em uma voz rouca e grossa. Baixa demais para o gosto dela. Seus poros se levantaram.

Ela o encarou. As pupilas desaparecendo de seus orbes e deixando aquela imensidão âmbar. Desviou para os lábios inchados e firmes dele. Seus dentes morderam os seus próprios lábios antes de suas mãos deslizarem das costas, arranhando a camisa, até chegarem na metade do pescoço delgado, onde as primeiras mechas desajeitadas despontavam entrelaçando seus dedos até chegarem ao topo.

Sua mão esquerda tocou a face de um jeito trêmulo até descerem para os lábios passando um dos dedos ali, sentindo a umidade relativa e descendo pelo queixo até o peito do moreno.

_Somente o sol..._

_O sol... se escondeu_

Ele roçou o nariz no dela, pode sentir a respiração quente em sua face enquanto seus lábios tocavam-se em um toque áspero. As mãos dele subiram para as madeixas ruivas enquanto a língua quente e macia penetrava a boca rosada da garota. Seus lábios doíam enquanto mudavam, de um jeito desajeitado, o sentido do beijo. Havia uma urgência mórbida enquanto as mãos caminhavam pelas costas e massageavam o pescoço delgado.

As línguas se tocavam em uma dança malfeita e louca. Como se choques em alta voltagem fossem dados a cada segundo que se tocavam, os lábios se apertavam entre os seus, os gemidos se confundiam e o vento gélido fazia o contraste com as peles quentes. As bocas eram exploradas de uma forma ávida enquanto os corpos procuravam-se com uma necessidade urgente. As mãos estavam queimando e procuravam o contato com a pele. Os dedos pequenos dela se enroscaram nos cabelos dele e o puxavam. As mãos dele apertavam a nuca dela enquanto sentia a língua dela explorando os confins de sua boca. Cada investida que ele dava provia gemidos mais prolongados que se misturavam com o vento frígido. Cada vez que ela prendia os lábios dele e os mordia era um artifício para que as mãos longas do moreno pressionassem mais a cintura reta dela, para que as curvas fossem tocadas pelos dedos longos e calejados.

Os lábios dele deixaram os lábios quando o ar se tornou escasso. Desceram pelo queixo e se apoderaram do pescoço.

_O sol_

Harry ainda forçou abrir a boca dela com a sua, mas sentiu as duas espalmadas no seu peito, empurrando-o. Abriu os olhos enquanto colava a testa com a dela e sentia a respiração arfante tocar-lhe o rosto e um acentuado cheiro de menta ser inalado por suas narinas.

Sentiu os dedos de Gina descerem de leve por seu abdômen até chegar nas suas laterais fazendo círculos minúsculos enquanto os lábios úmidos e inchados dela começavam a se repuxar em um sorriso matreiro.

Os dedos desceram mais, até que ficassem rentes e as mãos espalmadas se fecharam no traseiro do moreno.

Harry cerrou os olhos enquanto sentia o corpo se aproximar do seu e os lábios quentes dela se fecharem em um montinho do carne do seu pescoço e a voz rouca sussurrar enquanto deixava um rastro úmido até o lóbulo da orelha.

- Você se guardou pra mim, Harry, Querido? Nenhuma daquelas vacas que você diz serem damas, faz eu que eu consigo fazer com você. Então, _Meu amor_, me diga? Você ainda está puro pra mim?- A voz lenta, arrastada e rouca dela complementou o aperto que os dedos fizeram em torno do bumbum do garoto.

- Em qualquer hora... No lugar onde você quiser, meu bem...- Ele falou com uma voz fraca sentindo que sua respiração estava começando a acelerar e uma contração no seu baixo ventre.

A barriga reta e delgada dela colada ao seu abdômen, as pernas enroscadas uma na outra e os dentes dela dando pequenas mordidas no lóbulo da orelha.

- Estava mentindo quando disse que me traiu... Não foi,_ Harryzinho?_

_- E você acha_- as mãos deles subiram pelas laterais por debaixo da blusa.- Que eu...- Arranhou a pele de leve enquanto subia e descia de uma forma lenta.- Iria trair o amor da minha vida?- A voz grossa foi ouvida enquanto ele dirigia a boca pelas bochechas fazendo pequenos círculos.

Enquanto as bocas se juntavam de um jeito voraz e necessário, o sol fraco do inverno trazia alguma luz para os jardins congelados do castelo.

Para Harry... Não haveria Natal melhor!

_Se escondeu..._

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas da Autora: _**

E ELA FINALMENTE SAIU!

Eu sei que faz quase um ano que disse que a cont. saia. Eu sei que prometi mais cedo, mas num dava, gente! realmente num deu e olha que eu num gostei do final... de algumas partes.

Bem, mas a cont. tai

espero que gostem por essa fic tão ansiada por todos...

Beijos

Anya

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister

Domingo, 01 de Agosto de 2004

Esperem a continuação dela, quando vem? Não sei!

Quando Deus fecha uma janela, em outro lugar ele _sempre_ abre uma janela


End file.
